Prussia x Friend's OC - Merry Christmas Sakura w (Chapter 3)
by Flameytehpsycho
Summary: For Sakura


**Chapter 3 (sorry if it sucks really badly, I seriously started running out of ideas! owo)**

**The disclaimers and the OC's are the same as the last chapter**

**~For Sakura~**

**Sakura P.O.V. (Point of View)**

It was December 24.

I had known this since I had woken up this morning, astonished to find that the power had been cut off in the middle of the night, (apparently there was a huge storm) so the clocks had reset to 12:00. I knew it was a little strange when I woke up with the sun shining bright on my face, although the clock read 6 A.M.

Since tbe power had gone out, I had immeadently got up out of bed to check on my phone, which was currenty plugged into the charger. Unaware if it was still working properly, or of the time, a wide shock spread across my face as it read:

11:34 A.M.

Tues, Dec. 24

Right above my picture of my picture of a road. I grasped the phone tightly. "Darn it," I thought, "I completely forgot if I bought the gifts or not..." I shot up and raced over to my bag. There was the huge sack presents (there really is nothing more convenient than than a sack when present storage is needed) that held the gifts for everybody. I shifted through them,

France, okay

Romano, okay

Canada, okay

Italy, okay

Spain, okay

Prussia...um

UM-

UMMM...

It's not okay.

It wasn't there.

The present I bought Prussia WASN'T THERE. I facepalmed myself. 'Nice,' I thought, 'were am I gonna find a replacement gift and when?'

Knock Knock Knock.

A brisk fist was pounding against my door. "Let's goooo Sakura, we are going last minute shopping." Snorted the familiar voice of Romano. Then a more excited fist pounding on the door with the voice of Italy, "I need my PASTA!" I rolled my eyes and replied, "Coming."

I got dressed, then slipped outside. Everyone was standing there waiting for me. "You sure do sleep in late!" Spain said jokingly.

"Yeah to late!" Romano chipped in coldly. I ignored him, then got into the car (The same way as how we arrived, the formations and everything). I started out the window, resting my chin against the car. I heard the car door on the opposite side of me open, so I turned around in surprise and hit my head on the roof of the car. I heard the car door on the opposite side of me open, so I turned around in surprise hit my head on the roof of the car.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for my awesomeness to startle you!" I looked up rubbing my head and saw Prussia, "What do you want?" Prussia blushed and sat down next to me. He looked at the floor a while, then at me and asked, "You didn't like sitting in the back last time, so I thought this time you might want some company." Then he smiled warmly at me. Without saying anything about himself or how awesome he has. He was only thinking about my good will...but why? He kept smiling, waiting for a reply.

"S-sure." I said smiling (Author-san: and probs blushing ooooooooooooooooh). Prussia sat in the seat next to me and buckled in. Canada got in the car, started it up and driving. The entire time I didn't even look at Prussia, let alone talk to him.

I was to embarrassed to.

When we arrived we shopped around a bit. It was actually pretty boring. Shopping isn't really my thing. So, I then parted ways with everyone.

I then saw the Candy Store. I just _knew _what I had to do. A wide smile spread across my face as I jumped around excitedly like a skipping five year old. I then dashed into the candy store, preparing my money already. The selection of candy was huge. I browsed the store, basically putting everything I saw in my basket. When I was done, I saw Prussia walking across the mall drinking something. He noticed me and waved at me, beckoning me to come to him.

As I walked over to him, he stopped drinking his drink to say something, "Hey!" he said pointing at my bags upon bags of candy, "I _love _candy!" I felt so guilty, I had not even thought about possibly getting Prussia some candy as a present while I was in there. I was to wooed by all the tastiness. Now that I know he would've really appreciated it, I started to blush a little.

"W-well, the candy store is over there..." Prussia started looking through my bags, eyes widening as he probably saw all his favorites. He removed his hand from the bags, saying, "Hey, there's so much here, why don't we share it?" He grabbed the box of Pocky out of the bags and said, "I think Pocky is awesome, almost as awesome as me! You wanna share this?" My head shot up, as it vigorously shook up and down. He opened the bag up and grabbed a Pocky stick out of it. He put it in my mouth. I blushed.

I started eating it when he grabbed the other end of it with his mouth. I stopped eating and pulled away, smacking him. He just laughed and said, "Haha, you lose! You can't always expect to win, especially when your versing someone as awesome as me!"

"WHY!" I yelled. He smiled and declared, "You wanted to share it didn't you! Thats as close as I can get with sharing!" He then walked away, following after Canada, once again leaving me to only think about him.


End file.
